Zero X Grolla Seyfarth
Zero (MEGAMAN X) X Grolla Seyfarth (Rosenkreuzstilette ~Grollschwert~).png|BMHKain Zero X Grolla Seyfarth Battle Theme.png|BMHKain (Yes, I did it again, so what?) Zero X Grolla Seyfarth is the spiritual successor to the much negatively received "Quote X Megaman". Description Megaman X X Rozenkreuzstilette! Learning of his future Ally/Rival's murder, Zero was on a mission of his own to frame what would've been a rogue Maverick Hunter, but he's been absent since his murder. Meanwhile, an unknown swordswoman was forced into the future as a punishment for dishonoring her allies, never to return... And is now lost in 21XX... Will Zero, and his Z-Saber, among many abilities, be more of a match to the Bloodthirsty Swordswoman, or will Grolla prove that her Daemonsword is a better alternative to DOOM's Chainsaw (No FPS offense intended)? CAUTION STOP! BEFORE YOU EVEN BEGIN READING THIS FIGHT, FURTHER RESEARCH OF THE ROZENKREUZSTILETTE GAMES ARE IN ORDER!!! YOU CAN FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THIS SERIES OF DOUJIN GAMES HERE: http://rks.wikia.com/wiki/Rosenkreuzstilette_Wiki. Interlude Wiz: They say a kickass sword can only be weld by true warriors Boomstick: With the only exception being Lightsabers, these two blades were built for hell, in the form of mass destruction, And it's not just the sword itself being awesome, It's wielder must be right for the job too! Wiz: Zero, Dr. Wily's greatest creation, and wielder of the Z-Saber. Boomstick: (Drools at Grolla Seyfarth's sexy body) Wiz: Boomstick? BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: (Continues Drooling) Wiz: (Sigh) I was afraid of this... Zero's Adversary, Grolla Seyfarth, sixth member of the RKS, and wielder of the Demon Sword Grollschwert is one of the more provocative warriors, as if anyone from Rozenkreuzstilette with a XX Chromosome isn't cute, or hot enough... Boomstick: Soooo... Smexy... I'd date her anyday... Hey... I'm... Coming... My love... Wiz: (Facepalm) I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Boomstick: uuungh... I love you... Grolla-chan... I don't care if I die by your sword-''' Wiz: We'll... Just leave him here until further notice. Zero Note: Because Zero wasn't playable until Megaman X4, Sources from that game until Command Mission will be used (Sorry Spider Fans, that game sucked enough even as many already hate Axl as of his Debut in X7.). Wiz: After many embarrassing defeats, plans thwarted, and just simply being an idiot, Dr. Wily, angry that Megaman kept kicking his butt decided to create his own Magnum Opus that Ascends ALL robots. '''Boomstick: All of Wily's Robot Masters (Bass/Treble included), Protoman, Roll, Megaman, Duo even (And Plum and Ripot quit their jobs immediately after.)... Yep, this bot is more powerful than all those combined. THIS! IS! ZERO!!! Xerxes: YAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Wiz: Hey Boomstick, what happened to your Nocturnal Emissions? Boomstick: Couldn't find enough cute anime girls in swimsuits... Crap. Wiz: Right... Zero is actually not what Wily SHOULD expect for an allegedly evil robot. Boomstick: In fact, HE'S NOT EVIL AT ALL! Zero is a Class-S Maverick Hunter with some badassery in his arsenal. Wiz: The Z-Buster is what it sounds like, it is a glorified Mega-Buster. Boomstick: But his signature weapon, The Z-Saber is where it's at! He defeated many mavericks with this Lightsaber! Ah... You gotta love royalty-free Lightsabers... Wiz: But that is not the end of it! The D-Glaive is a Naginata weapon that is clearly longer than it should be. Obviously, the weapon is beyond ordinary human soldier belief. Boomstick: Z-Saber not good enough for you naysayers? No worries! The V-Hanger is a set of twin daggers each half the length of the Z-Saber! And it's quicker, and more efficient! Wiz: But it is not just weapons that Zero is known for. He has many abilities of his own too. Boomstick: Zero's most notable move is the Rakuhouha, which allows him to slam his fist onto the ground, causing a shockwave of pure energy! The Raijingeki is a electrified Z-Saber. Ryuenjin sets it on fire for an upper slash, while it can be comboed with Hyouretsuzan for a frozen stab from an icy stalactite. Wiz: Kuuenbu is a double jump that allows Zero to Slash while doing Foward Somersaults. He can also Airdash in the form of Hienkyaku. Tenkuuha swats projectiles with Zero's Z-Saber. Shipuuga is a slash while dashing. Boomstick: Sentsuizan is a dive bombing slash. Shoenzan is an anti-air Flameslash that burns like the DICKENS. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Anyways, Hyoroga allows Zero to stand on a ceiling, and shoot Ice Shards. Ensuizan allows him to do his best Sonic impression, and somersault like mad. Rakukojin turns that Lightsaber into a Greatsword, stabs it in the ground, and metal anchor comes out. Wiz: The Yammar Option is basically a group of Dragonflies shooting at what it aims, while the Guard Shell adds a Gradius style shield to add to the defense- BUT, any attack that penetrates through the shield, is opposed to hitting it directly, can still damage the S-Class Maverick Hunter. Boomstick: Gokumonken is a shield like move that finishes as a slash! A parry move! FINALLY CAPCOM! Hadengeki slashes a wave of FIRE at Zero's opponent. Raijinshou is a dash attack that summons LIGHTNING from the sky while doing an upper slash! HOLY SHIT, ZERO's OMNIPOTENT! Wiz: Well, Zero isn't, and will never reach that status sadly. Hieijin forces a seeker arrow out of Zero's slashing, while Zankourin creates a saw blade of fire. Boomstick: What's with Zero, and fire, dare I ask? Wiz: I dunno... Anyways, going onto water now: Suiretusen is one of the few moves the D-Glaive can use. Boomstick: Equip the water blade on this Naginata to say "ZERO USE WATER PULSE!" Wiz: Simply put... It can launch an echo locating burst of water that can detect foes. While V-Hanger Move: Souengu turns otherwise daggers into Boomerangs. The Bakuenjin creates a huge shockwave of fire around him. Boomstick: WHAT IS WITH CAPCOM AND FIRE!?? Seriously guys, look up something original or something, like Suge9 or somebody... Wiz: But Zero does have an emergency mode when used, something once thought to be dead long ago... Zero transforms into Dark Mode Zero before fighting X in his Dark Mode. Boomstick: The Dark Mode... Capable of more than Regular Zero can chew. Only making a playable appearance in Megaman X5, he is capable of Mikazukizan, a flurry of slashes of his Z-Saber. Messenko is just another ground pound releasing energy. Denjin does an electric upper slash is opposed to a fiery one, that stab is Danchien, it causes an explosion. Wiz: Hisuisho is an Airdash that freezes opponents. Shipuu creates a clone that if it reaches, attacks the opponent for Zero. It's alternate, is Sogenmu. This creates a double that does everything you do for a short time. Boomstick: Going to the home Stretch! Dark Hold does exactly what Dio Brando of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure does! Really! Dio: ZA WARUDO! Wiz: Finally is Zero's most powerful move of all: the Rekkoha. Yet another ground slam that unlike all others, shoots energy beams from the heavens. Zero punches the ground, and lasers blast from above. Boomstick: OH MY FUCKING GOD, THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!!! It's just a shame that is all Zero is capable of... Wiz: Speaking of "Capable of"... Night after Night, Zero is capable of memories of his initial plot to destroy Megaman before he became X, his, IRONICALLY, closest friend, 100 years later. It gets worse. He gets head pain as a result of his betrayal towards the then, alive Wily, and even has self doubt, as you can tell with his hands alone... Boomstick: OH MY... FUCKING GOD!!! THAT'S BLOOD! THAT'S FUCKING BLOOD IN AN E-RATED GAME!!! WHAT IS THE ESRB THINK THEY ARE, FUCKING PSYCHOS?!?!?!?!? Wiz: The ESRB started in 1994, so it's only fair to note that they simply started. Though 7 years later, they would get their act together for once, and create the E10 rating in 2004, possibly as a tenth anniversary of the inception of the ESRB. Boomstick: (Gasping) t-thank... fucking... god. I was TERRIFIED for a moment. Poor Zero! Having to go through THAT!? Wiz: It get's worse! Colonel's younger sister, Iris- NO, not the Iris of Pokémon. but the innocent robot that seems to have feelings for Zero after the two clashed, and She stopped the fight. But it get's even worse from there. After Zero and Colonel fought AGAIN, Iris became the ultimate victim of the fight, and died in Zero's arms. TRY LAUGING AT CRAPPY ACTING NOW BOOMSTICK! Zero: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR??? Boomstick: Y-you're right... I... can feel the pain in Zero's heart... He probably loved her too... WHY DOES THE FEMALE ALWAYS HAVE TO DIE IN JAPANESE MEDIA??? (Cue Aerosmith's Don't Want to Miss a Thing an 2:39. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE) (Cue Montage of Cute, Dying Anime Girls (Chise (She, the Ultimate Weapon), Nagisa Furukawa (Clanaad series), Ushio Furukawa (Clanaad: AFTER STORY), etc) Boomstick: I... Feel pain now... I'm Sorry Wiz, you're on your own until further reference... (Runs Away, sobbing.) Wiz: OKAY... Anyways, Zero can easily be seen as a Weaponmaster, capable of Guns, Swords, Gauntlets, just give him a weapon, he obviously knows how to use it on the fly. He even defeated his dark form in Megaman X2, created by Master Antagonist who one upped Wily in terms of intelligence, and actually learning from his mistakes, Sigma, The final boss of each Megaman X game. Grolla Seyfarth DEATH BATTLE Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs